Manzana (Rivamika)
by Zalozhny
Summary: Mikasa no entendía porqué de la nada veía al temerario Capitán Levi con una manzana roja en la mano en todos lados...


Mikasa no entendía porqué de la nada veía al temerario Capitán Levi con una manzana roja en la mano en todos lados.

Durante los entrenamientos, las cenas, ejercicios o cualquier lugar que fuera ella, lo veía con una maldita manzana roja, Mirándola como un depredador buscando su cena.

_"Tal vez solo sea un obsesivo, no solo de la limpieza, sino de las manzanas rojas"_

Eso pensaba y la verdad poco le importaban sus gustos. Aún le parecía extraño que nunca se comiera la manzana que traía a todos lados.

No obstante, eso no fue lo raro, nada de eso.

Lo verdaderamente extraño sucedió hace unos instantes.

Mikasa fue llamada a la oficina del Capitán Levi porque, según éste, tenía algo importante que decirle. Tal vez era una de las tantas reprimendas que el azabache siempre le daba cuando se encontraba dándole cuidados a Eren. O probablemente le daría el sermón de que no debería arriesgar su vida como si esta no valiera nada, pues habrían personas que la extrañarían muchísimo, aparte de Eren y Armin.

Últimamente, Mikasa sentía una sensación inefable por ese hombre, aún si siempre decía que el Capitán le era indiferente, la morena sabía que en el fondo no eran más que patrañas inventadas para negar lo que en verdad sentía.

Su relación había cambiado drásticamente con el tiempo y para bien. Se complementaban y se ayudaban mutuamente. A veces lo descubriría dándole miradas inquisidoras. Ese recuerdo la hizo sonrojar un poco.

Y todos esos recuerdos eran completamentados con la famosa manzana roja.

No lo odiaba de eso estaba completamente segura, pero no sabía que era lo que sentía y se odiaba a sí misma por eso. ¿No se supone que ella es segura de sí misma? Pues la respuesta a esa pregunta, en estos momentos era todo lo contrario.

Sea lo que sea que pasara, debía descubrirlo.

Llegó a su oficina y por alguna razón razón comenzó a sentir nervios. Tocó la puerta dos veces.

—Adelante— escuchó la voz del azabache.

Abrió la puerta y entró con lentitud, pues lo nervios, a pesar de tratar de controlarlos, no se iban. Al otro lado se encontraba el hombre ocupado con el llenado de unos documentos y al ver quien era la persona que acababa de entrar a su oficina, dejó de hacer todo lo que estaba haciendo.

Mikasa no pasó desapercibida la famosa manzana roja en una de las esquinas del escritorio, la cual miró con un poco de desprecio. Sino hubiese aparecido, ahora mismo no se estaría preguntando todo sobre Levi.

Hizo el saludo protocolario.

—Capitán, ¿necesita algo?

Levi clavó su mirada en ella y le pidió que tomara asiento en la silla que se hallaba frente a la azabache. Mikasa se extrañó de que no dijera la orden inmediatamente, pues siempre lo hacía. Y ahora se tardó en hacerlo. Notaba a su Capitán más distraído de lo normal.

—Bueno, no es como si fuera algo sumamente complicado— explicó y a Mikasa le supo raro el tono de voz que uso para con ella. Lo notó suave.

Eso solo hizo que la duda de Mikasa fuera en aumento, pues cada vez le era más indescifrable su Capitán.

—Pero, mierda, si lo es— habló más para sí mismo que con ella.

La azabache lo miró un tanto confundida. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba al hombre frente a ella? Parecía un chiquillo que está indeciso sobre qué caramelo debe comer primero.

Mikasa no tenía idea de que era lo que el hombre frente a ella planeaba hacer, pero se notaba que se estaba haciendo nudos con su propia mente.

—Hange me dijo que lo hiciera de una vez...

—¿Capitán?

Pero el no la escuchaba, solo hablaba para sí mismo y eso provocó cierta molestia en la azabache, ya que no decía el motivo por el cual fue llamada a la oficina.

—Quizá sólo tenga esta oportunidad

—Capitán, ¿se siente bien?

El hombre dejó de murmurar para sí mismo y le clavó esa mirada oceánica que a Mikasa le provocaba tantas sensaciones. Se estremeció cuando este no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

Mikasa se preguntaba el porqué de la actual duda y nerviosismo (porque estaba segura que eran nervios) del hombre más fuerte de la humanidad. No obstante, no sería posible poder saber la razón del radical porte seguro tan característico del hombre porque este volvió a sumergirse en el estado anterior cuando la morocha llegó a su oficina.

Y Mikasa se hartó.

—¡OIGA, VIEJO ENANO!

Esta vez si detuvo todo, absolutamente todo.

A Mikasa estaba consiente de que usar a su favor la baja estatura del hombre, era algo que podría meterla en problemas, pero no se le ocurrió otra cosa que no fuera atacar al Capitán Levi que con su punto débil y (para qué negarlo) con el que disfrutaba molestar a al hombre de mirada profunda.

Por otro lado, la mente de Levi era un embrollo. La razón era simple y se trataba de Mikasa Ackerman. La hermosa y talentosa joven que tenía delante suyo y que acaba de llamarlo Viejo Enano.

Y todo se debía a que la chica estaba en su mente desde hace muchísimo tiempo. Primero como admiración y después como algo mucho más que eso. Tuvo que recurrir a su confiable (e irritante) amiga Hange y su gran compañero Erwin.

La conclusión a la que llegaron ellos cuando Levi les dijo las sensaciones que comenzó a experimentar hacia cierta azabache, le pareció sumamente absurda, pues no creía que alguien como él podría llegar a semejante estado de ánimo. Sin embargo, el tiempo y las emociones que iban en aumento por la joven, se encargaron de aclararle la mente y hacer que él solo comprobara que lo dicho por sus mejores amigos era verdad.

Y ahora estaba frente a ella, mientras que esta le miraba bastante confundida.

Por otra parte, Mikasa ya no sabía que hacer para que el Capitán saliera de su ensimismamiento

Pero lo verdaderamente extraño vino a continuación.

El dolor fue lo siguiente que sintió y realmente no terminaba de asimilar lo que el Capitán Levi acaba de hacer.

¡Le lanzó la manzana roja que tenía en el escritorio!

Mikasa quedó desconcertada por lo que sucedió y lo único que atinó hacer fue sobarse la parte donde el Capitán la había golpeado. Este la miró un poco preocupado, pues no creía que su golpe tuviera tanta... potencia, si es que así fuera llamado. Con un poco de temor, el hombre se acercó a la joven mujer muy lentamente. Vio la manzana que recientemente le lanzó a la Ackerman como una bala recién disparada y esperaba a que Mikasa la tomara, todo su esfuerzo dependía de eso...

—¿Estás bien?

Incluso la tuteó.

—¡Claro que no!— exclamó y Levi la oyó muy molesta.

Mikasa suprimió cualquier rastro de respeto en esos momentos, pues realmente se sintió indignada por semejante acción cometida del Capitán. No sabía si eso que hizo fue una muestra de desprecio o alguna expresión que demostraba su aversión hacia ella. No tenía idea y no quería saber. Al menos no en ese momento.

La joven Ackerman dio un bufido y dirigió su vista hacia la manzana que fue lanzada hacia ella hace unos instantes. La tomó con creciente furia y encaró al hombre que se acercaba a ella para cerciorarse de que no hayan daños menores.

—No sé porqué adora tanto estas cosas, pero me quedaré con esta— advirtió con un tono en el cual quería demostrar... ¿superioridad? No tenía idea, pero no podía doblegarse ante el hombre frente a ella.

La mirada en el Capitán se suavizó, claro, sin dejar de mostrar sorpresa. Pero no había motivos por el cual sentir sorpresa por la insolencia de la chica. Todo lo contrario, el hombre debía demostrar enojo por lo que la chica hizo segundos atrás.

Al ver que la chica pelinegra estaba quieta, el hombre decidió hacer lo mismo, pues temía que, si efectuaba movimiento alguno, la joven Ackerman cambiara de decisión con respecto a la manzana que ahora traía en sus manos.

Y por supuesto, Mikasa no cambió de decisión con respecto a la manzana. Al contrario, la tomó con mucha más fuerza.

—Bien— dijo Levi, casi en un susurro —Puedes retirarte— finalizó sereno.

Dicho eso, la chica se retiró de la oficina.

El hombre se quedó solo en su oficina y después de mucho tiempo, una sonrisa (minúscula) se instaló en su rostro.

Su plan dio efecto.

* * *

La joven mujer estaba en el pasillo con la manzana en mano y después de haber salido de la oficina del Capitán Levi, solo dedicó a analizar la manzana. Se preguntaba que tenía de especial, el porqué siempre Levi traía una en la mano y lo más importante...

Viéndola a ella.

Mikasa recordaba esas miradas que tanto le dedicaba el temerario Capitán Levi. Y por alguna razón, la joven mujer comenzó a sentir un leve calor en su rostro.

—Es una buena manzana— dijo para sí misma.

Y Mikasa sonrió al pensar de nuevo en su Capitán.

Y se sorprendió por sus pensamientos:

¿Cómo es posible que una simple manzana le sacó una sonrisa?

* * *

En_ la antigua Grecia, lanzarle una manzana a una mujer era considerado una proposición de matrimonio. La propuesta era aceptada si la mujer tomaba la manzana._

* * *

Desde hace siglos que traía esta idea en mente y francamente, me esforcé mucho. Sé que se ve demasiado sencillo (desde mi punto de vista) pero me gustó el resultado.

Ojalá les haya gustado :)

Bis Bald :D


End file.
